Castiel's Tie
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Dean/Cas fic, Castiel's tie is driving Dean insane ... please read and review!


_..._

_A Dean/Castiel fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural ... I'm not that awesome. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, I'm happy you guys liked my last one, I'm loving writing this pairing! This was number 9 on my list of Dean/Cas fics to write ... there are 15 in total so far, but I've been adding as I've been going. Hopefully I'll be able to stick with this fandom long enough to write them all ... ADHD is not my friend. _

_Well, this one is one of my favourites, but not necessarily the best one ... I dunno, we'll see how it goes. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

It hadn't really occurred to him to even wonder about until the two of them had impersonated FBI agents together, and he'd fixed the stupid thing, and then later they'd run from the whorehouse ... that damn tie always found its way back to wherever it had been when Castiel had entered Jimmy's body.

Dean had found himself repeatedly filled with the unexplainable urge to either straighten the thing, or just pull it off altogether and be done with it. That, however, opened up a door he wasn't quite ready to walk through.

Weeks passed by, and it was still the first thing that popped into his mind when he thought of Castiel. It nagged on him when he was alone with his thoughts, it was on the tip of his tongue whenever there was a lull in his conversations with the angel. It got to the point where he had actually started dreaming about it.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He and Cas were alone, Sam and Bobby had gone out to get food and meet with an old friend of Bobby's who that he might have information that could help them. Dean had opted to stay behind, unconvinced that anything the man had to say would be worthwhile, and Castiel had also voiced his doubts, so Bobby told the both of them to shut up, and that Dean could forget about any pie he might have been getting.

The two were leafing through the information they'd already gathered in relative silence. Castiel stood leaning against the table while he read, causing that wretched tie to flicker back and forth out of the corner of Dean's eye.

Dean lasted a whole five minutes before he snapped.

He stood from the table, turned towards Castiel, pulled the angel around to face him, grabbed the offending garment in his hands and tightened it, straightening it as he went.

Castiel watched him with emotionless eyes, neither encouraging nor stopping him.

Dean dropped his hands, examining his work. A perfectly straight tie; he could finally move past the whole thing. He glanced up at Castiel, about to ask him what he thought of it and paused mid-breath, staring at the angel's passive eyes and barely parted mouth.

All of a sudden, the entire look of it felt wrong, and Dean brought his hands back up to fix it. _Maybe it was better the other way after all,_ he reasoned. He got the tie back to where it had been before, sighing hot breath onto his hands. He could see Castiel moving his jaw from between his eyelashes, but didn't look up right away. His own heart was racing at the thought of him creating any kind of reaction in the angel.

After taking what he hoped was a _stealthy_, steadying breath, he brought his eyes up to meet the blue ones looking heavily at him.

Dean swallowed audibly, blinking a couple of times and hyper-aware of the fact that his hands were less than an inch away from the angel's chest, and that his movements could reasonably be considered "petting".

The angel then did something to tip the scales, to give Dean that shove he needed to burst through that door he'd been so wary of. Castiel nodded. It was short and simple, and no words were spoken between the two.

Feeling as though he were moving in slow-motion, Dean uncrossed and unwrapped the tie, pulling it off Castiel's neck at last. In silence, the two made their way to the carpeted floor, removing every piece of clothing that stood in their way.

* * *

Sam moved in front of Bobby so that he could pull open the door for him. The meeting had indeed been a bust. This time it was just another hunter who wanted to rant about all the mistakes they'd made, and preach to Sam about the demon blood.

Sam had gotten the pie anyway, feeling that Dean would be less likely to gloat if his stomach were full of gooey-fruit-goodness.

Bobby was still several feet behind him and going slow, so Sam ran in to set the food down before opening the door for Bobby. What he saw as he turned made his jaw drop & his muscles turn to jelly. He heard Bobby at the door and backed up, his mind racing.

"Um, how about you and me go eat out, Bobby?" Sam suggested, wanting to forestall a heart attack in their surrogate father.

Bobby scoffed. "We already bought more than enough food. Now let me in or I'll do it myself and then smack you one."

Sam stood his ground. "Trust me, Bobby ... you don't wanna come in here right now."

Bobby squinted his eyes at the younger Winchester. "Are there demons in my house?"

Sam shook his head. _Well, maybe Lust._

"Did Dean toss the place while we were gone?" Bobby asked next.

Sam answered, "No ... not really."

"Then dammit, boy, get outta my way!"

Sam relented, not wanting to face Bobby's wrath. He held the door open as the wheelchair-bound hunter rolled in, scanning the area. Nothing seemed out of place, so he moved on. He glanced into the living room and saw what Sam had been so desperate to hide from him: Dean and Castiel buck-naked, except for the tie hung around Dean's neck, and Dean's necklace strung around Castiel's.

Bobby grunted past the two seemingly sleeping lovers, barking out, "One of you idgets is gonna be steam-cleaning my carpet now."

* * *

_The end. _

_Hope you guys liked it, I know I loved writing it. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more welcome. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
